Fallen Angel
by ArrianaRavenclaw
Summary: Une fois de trop, une énième dispute, et je pars en claquant la porte, je cours jusqu'à tout oublier, .. Je voudrais juste que cette souffrance s'arrête ne serait-ce qu'un instant, alors c'est peut-être égoïste et lâche mais j'abandonne. Mais alors que je pensais avoir perdu toute raison de vivre, je recroise ses deux yeux couleur acier que je n'ai jamais pu oublier ...
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Cela fait un petit moment que je réfléchissais à une nouvelle fic ereri, j'ai longtemps hésité sur le sujet et j'ai finalement choisi de vous proposer une UA moderne. Je précise que ce n'est pas une réincarnation ou autres, mais bien une nouvelle histoire avec nos personnages favoris de l'univers de SNK.**

 **Cette fic sera principalement écrite du point de vue d'Eren mais aussi parfois de celui de Levi. Je précise que c'est mon premier récit au présent et en point de vue interne, donc je m'excuse d'avance si parfois la narration est légèrement bancale, j'écris d'habitude au passé et en point de vue omniscient du coup le changement est un peu difficile.**

 **Attention ! Cette fiction auras un thème assez sombre, le thème principal reste levi/eren mais les sujets abordés seront difficiles : l'angoisse, la souffrance, le suicide, les maladies mentales, … Je ne développe pas plus pour le moment je garde ça pour l'intrigue principale mais je préfère mettre en garde.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plairas ^^**

* * *

\- Ça va durer encore longtemps ?

La voix de mon père claque et me fait l'effet d'une gifle.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Ecoute, je n'ai que quelques heures devant moi avant de devoir retourner à l'hôpital, alors je n'ai aucune envie d'écouter tes jérémiades.

Je reste là, abasourdi encore sous le choc de ses paroles. _Mes jérémiades ?_

\- Waouh, là tu fais fort, je suis sincèrement désolé de prendre autant de ton temps si précieux…

Je lui crache à la figure : « Désolé de ne pas être un putain de robot sans la moindre émotion, comme toi ! » Puis je rajoute, amèrement : « Désolé d'être une aussi grande déception dans ta vie… »

Il soupire et me tourne le dos, m'ignorant complètement.

Dans un souffle, j'ajoute d'une voix que la rage fait trembler : « Espèce d'enfoiré… »

Je sors en claquant la porte et me mets à courir. Je ne sais pas où, aucune importance, je veux juste m'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit, et de lui, de ce connard qui me sert de père. Alors je continue de courir, encore et encore, mes jambes me font mal et protestent sous l'effort, mon souffle devient erratique et je sens la chaleur envahir mon corps. Mais aucune importance, je continue de courir, des larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues, laissant un goût salé lorsqu'elles atteignent mes lèvres. Elles commencent à m'obstruer la vue et je manque de me faire renverser par une voiture, me forçant à m'arrêter. De toute manière, je suis à bout de souffle et m'écroule contre un mur dans une ruelle adjacente. Je glisse lentement contre le mur de briques, pour finalement me retrouver assis sur le sol, une main agrippant mon tee-shirt au niveau de mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre. J'ai mal, tellement mal, je suis à bout, tant mentalement que physiquement. Je serre un peu plus la main contre ma poitrine dans un geste désespéré, j'ai envie d'arracher ce cœur qui me pèse trop. Je sèche mes larmes d'un geste rageur, je ne veux pas pleurer à cause de lui. Je finis par m'allonger entièrement sur le sol, ramenant les jambes contre ma poitrine. Je murmure :

\- Faites que ça s'arrête, s'il vous plait…

Mais il n'y a personne pour entendre ma supplication, alors je reste comme ça, ma tête reposant contre le goudron et laissant le froid de ce mois de novembre m'engourdir. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus sentir cette douleur sourde dans ma poitrine… J'en ai assez d'être aussi faible et pathétique !

Je me relève lentement et regarde autour de moi, cherchant je ne sais quoi, un signe, une échappatoire peu importe, mais je ne reconnais rien ici. J'avise un escalier de secours extérieur et grimpe les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivé aux derniers étages, je passe par-dessus la rambarde et escalade les derniers mètres qui me séparent du toit. Je m'approche du vide, et frissonne devant son immensité. Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire est égoïste, mais j'en ai plus rien à foutre maintenant.

\- Armin, Mikasa, désolé mais je n'ai plus la force de me battre. Je sais que je vais vous faire du mal, que vous ne comprendrez pas mon geste, mais je sais aussi que c'est pour le mieux… Je ne veux plus être un poids pour vous.

Mikasa… Mon cœur se serre en pensant à ma grande sœur. Elle est forte elle, pas comme moi, elle a réussi à se relever, à échapper à cette situation de merde. Elle a essayé d'être présente pour moi, je sais qu'elle tient réellement à moi mais je sais aussi qu'elle devait se protéger, que rester ici après tout ce qu'il c'est passé était trop difficile pour elle. Alors, lorsqu'elle a reçu une bourse pour partir étudier à l'étranger, elle a saisi l'opportunité et est partie. Je ne lui en veux pas, j'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. Même si elle ne vit plus avec nous, elle appelle régulièrement, elle fait de son mieux pour me soutenir, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas Mikasa tu n'as plus besoin de t'en faire pour moi à présent, tout iras bien pour toi, je ne serais plus un poids de plus sur tes épaules, tu pourras avancer à présent. Tout sera bientôt terminé à présent, je vais rejoindre maman…

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse happer par le vide.

* * *

 **Bon voilà comme je l'ai précisé au début, cette fic sera assez sombre, je précise bien entendu que je ne vous encourage pas à vous suicider et que non ça ne résoudra pas vos problèmes. Je sais, c'est extrêmement court, mais c'est un prologue après tout, j'espère avoir réussi à capter votre attention, si vous avez des avis, réactions critiques, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, assez court par rapport à mes habitudes mais j'ai pas pu résister à ma petite fin sadique…**

 **Voilà, rien de particulier à dire, à part remercier ceux qui ont fav/follow la fic ou bien laissé une review ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^**

 **Mais merci aussi aux lecteurs "silencieux", le simple fait que vous preniez du temps pour lire ma fic est déjà très bien !**

 **Merci en particulier à ma petite ombre pour la bêta.**

 **En espérant que le chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Réponse au review (guest) :**

 **Miss boulot :**

 **Salut ! Merci je vais bien ) Ravie que l'histoire et le style te plaise, mais navrée que ça t'empêche de travailler ! Dis-toi qu'on est dans le même cas puisque je suis censée réviser mais que je préfère écrire… ^^' J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

* * *

J'ai mal. J'ai mal partout. Si c'est vraiment ça mourir, alors ça craint ! Moi qui espérais que tout s'arrête… C'est raté. Je sens comme un poids qui m'écrase tout le corps. J'entends vaguement des bruits autour de moi, des conversations ainsi qu'un bip, régulier et agaçant. Je bats fébrilement des paupières et mes yeux tombent sur un plafond blanc. J'essaye de me relever mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je tourne la tête et observe autour de moi. Je suis dans une petite chambre blanche, à la décoration neutre, avec une large porte vitrée qui donne sur un couloir aux néons éblouissants. Une odeur de désinfectant, reconnaissable entre toutes, finit de me renseigner sur le lieu où je me trouve.

« Un hôpital … »

Alors qu'une infirmière entre dans ma chambre, je me répète intérieurement « C'est pas possible… ».

\- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce, comment te sens-tu ?

Je ne réponds pas et l'observe. Elle est plutôt petite, environ un mètre soixante, avec de courts cheveux châtain roux et des yeux noisette où pétillent l'intelligence. Face à mon manque de réaction, elle continue.

\- C'est normal que tu te sentes désorienté. Tu es à l'hôpital Sina. Je m'appelle Petra et je suis infirmière ici. Et toi, comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

Je m'apprête à répondre mais me ravise rapidement. A quoi bon ? À la place, je réfléchis à ses paroles. L'hôpital Sina… C'est plutôt loin de chez moi, j'ai eu peur un instant d'avoir atterri dans l'hôpital où travaille mon père… Mais heureusement pour moi ce n'est pas le cas, personne ne risque de me reconnaitre ici.

Elle continue de m'observer, attendant patiemment une réaction de ma part tout en me souriant amicalement. Elle semble comprendre que je ne compte pas lui répondre puisqu'elle reprend.

\- Tu as fait une très mauvaise chute, et tu as de multiples fractures, notamment aux côtes et aux jambes, qui ont amorti ta chute. Tu avais aussi plusieurs blessures internes et on a du t'opérer pour te retirer la rate, qui a explosé à l'impact… Mais un chirurgien passera plus tard t'expliquer tout ça. En tout cas, pour une chute de cinq étages, tu t'en tires plutôt bien ! On peut dire que tu as eu beaucoup de chance » affirme-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

De la chance ?

Elle est idiote ou bien elle le fait exprès ? Elle doit bien se douter que ce n'était pas un accident !

Elle finit par partir en me laissant seul. Quel merdier, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu me rater. Un rire commence à secouer ma poitrine, et me fait gémir de douleur. C'est vrai que j'ai des côtes cassées ! Malgré tout, je continue de rire, encore une chose qu'on peut ajouter à ma longue liste d'échecs, je n'ai même pas réussi à me tuer, pourtant c'est a la portée de n'importe quel imbécile… Mon rire devient progressivement plus fou, et les moniteurs auxquels je suis branché s'affolent, faisant accourir plusieurs médecins qui essayent de me calmer. Finalement, ils sont obligés de me sédater pour me contrôler.

.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent pour la seconde fois sur ce plafond blanc. Après quelques instants, j'identifie de nouveau la chambre d'un hôpital. Un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre m'indique que la journée est déjà bien avancée, vu le soleil déclinant. Il semblerait que j'ai "dormi" quelques heures.

Un groupe de médecins vient me voir. Parmi eux, un chirurgien m'explique mes différentes blessures, ainsi que toutes les opérations que j'ai subies. J'apprends que je suis resté dans le coma trois jours. Il commence à m'expliquer comment je vais devoir vivre sans ma rate à présent, me parlant d'antibiotiques et de précautions à prendre. Mais je ne l'écoute pas et tourne mon regard vers la fenêtre. Toutes ces informations mes sont inutiles, j'ai pris ma décision, je ne veux plus vivre.

Le groupe de médecins s'en va finalement, me laissant avec une femme qui me dit être psychologue. Elle commence à essayer d'engager la conversation mais je me mure dans mon mutisme. Elle me demande mon nom, je ne réponds pas. Elle insiste néanmoins en arguant que ma famille doit s'inquiéter pour moi. Je laisse échapper un rire amer qui lui fait hausser les sourcils. Si elle savait. Je ne pense même pas que mon père ait remarqué mon absence.

Elle me demande alors mon âge, prétextant en avoir besoin pour me soigner. Mais je pense qu'elle veut simplement savoir si je suis mineur, histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup de chercher qui je suis, probablement pour prévenir mes parents. Elle finit cependant par abandonner et quitte ma chambre.

Je me retrouve alors seule avec mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à présent ? Cette situation est définitivement merdique. Non seulement je suis encore en vie mais en plus, chaque centimètre de mon corps me fait à présent souffrir. Ce n'est surement qu'une question de temps avant que ma sœur ou mon père me retrouve. Remarque, je doute que ce dernier s'en soucie. En revanche, Mikasa …

Si elle apprend ce que j'ai fait, aucun doute qu'elle reviendra, elle pensera surement que c'est sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait jamais du partir. Elle abandonnera ses études pour revenir ici et s'occuper de moi une fois de plus…

Non ! Je refuse, qu'elle gâche sa vie, sa chance de s'en sortir pour moi ! Elle mérite mieux, je ne vaux pas la peine qu'elle s'infligerait en m'aidant.

Je me tourne alors vers la table de chevet et me saisis de la petite lampe de chevet. Je dévisse alors l'ampoule avant de l'éclater contre le rebord du lit dans un bruit sourd. Je récupère un éclat de verre et le dirige vers mon bras gauche. J'inspire profondément avant de l'enfoncer contre ma peau. Je gémis de douleur alors qu'un sillon rouge écarlate coule le long de mon bras. Je répète l'opération sur mon autre poignet avant de laisser tomber le morceau de verre au sol. Je sens mes forces qui s'amenuisent progressivement alors que mon cœur bat frénétiquement, essayant de pomper le peu de sang qu'il doit me rester. Je ferme les yeux en attendant l'ultime délivrance.

.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, une lumière blanche m'aveugle. J'essaye d'amener mes bras à mon visage pour m'en protéger mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je baisse les yeux et constate que des sangles sont étroitement attachées autour, me serrant désagréablement. Je remarque d'épais pansements sur mes deux poignets, en plus de mes attelles. Dans ma tête, je soupire :

«Pas encore…»

On est même plus libre de crever maintenant ? Pourquoi s'obstinent-ils à vouloir me sauver la vie ? Ils ne peuvent donc pas me laisser tranquille ? Ils ne comprennent pas que ce n'est pas un appel à l'aide…

Je veux mourir c'est tout.

Je sais que c'est la meilleure décision à prendre. La même danse recommence, un ballet d'infirmières et de médecins. Parmi eux, un homme qui me dit être psychiatre. Comme les autres, il tente de me parler, mais je ne prends pas la peine de l'écouter, il ne peut rien pour moi, personne ne le peut …

Ils ne me laissent plus seul à présent, il y a toujours au moins une infirmière avec moi, ils doivent avoir peur de me voir recommencer. Ils ont raison… Je n'ai pas revu Pétra, c'est dommage, elle avait pourtant l'air gentil. Je l'aimais bien, en tout cas plus que celle de qui me regarde maintenant comme si j'étais une espèce de demeuré, et me parle toujours très lentement avec des mots simples, comme si j'étais un enfant de quatre ans. Ça m'insupporte mais je refuse toujours de parler. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi en fait, je n'en ai simplement pas envie. Je me contente d'être là sans rien faire.

Trois fois par jour, on m'amène un plateau repas, mais je refuse obstinément de manger. Le psychiatre revient me voir plusieurs fois, il essaye de discuter avec moi, d'établir le contact. Je sens qu'il fait réellement des efforts, et parfois il me fait un peu de peine, mais je ne veux pas lui parler, ni à lui ni a qui que ce soit. Au bout de trois jours sans manger, je sens mes forces décliner, les médecins ont du aussi du s'en rendre compte puisqu'ils ont décidé de me perfuser pour m'alimenter.

.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que j'ai sauté du toit de cet immeuble. Enfin, c'est l'impression globale que j'ai. J'ai perdu le compte des jours que j'ai passés dans cette chambre sinistre. Mais ce matin, il y a eu un changement, de nouveaux médecins sont venus me voir, mon psychiatre habituel ainsi qu'une femme. Je n'ai pas entendu son nom mais elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi était psychiatre et qu'elle dirigeait le service psychiatrique de cet hôpital.

Elle a commencé par faire le point sur ma situation. Elle m'a expliqué qu'ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à contacter mon représentant légal, ni à découvrir mon identité. Elle continue de parler mais j'ai rapidement perdu le fil, tout ce qu'elle dit ne m'intéresse pas. Je détourne le regard vers la seule fenêtre de ma chambre, une petite lucarne qui me permet de voir le ciel orageux d'automne.

 _« Internement dans une clinique spécialisée »_

Hein ?

Je relève la tête à ses mots, et dirige mon regard vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

Sentant qu'elle a réussi à capter mon attention, elle reprend.

\- Nous avons estimé qu'il valait mieux pour ton propre bien que tu sois placé dans une institution spécialisée, étant donné que tu représentes un danger pour toi-même, et potentiellement pour les autres.

Ils ont le droit de faire ça ? M'interner sans mon accord ? Devant mon incompréhension elle continue.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle une hospitalisation d'office, on y a recourt dans les cas comme le tien où l'on ne peut pas consulter un membre de la famille, ou bien un représentant légal. Dans ces circonstances, deux psychiatres, c'est-à-dire nous, pouvons faire une demande afin que tu sois placé dans un établissement adapté pour recevoir les soins adéquats.

\- On ne voulait pas en arriver la m'explique-t-elle calmement. Mais on ne peut plus te garder dans ce service, à présent que tes blessures ne nécessitent plus d'hospitalisation permanente. Cet après-midi, la directrice de l'établissement dans lequel tu seras placé viendra te voir, ainsi qu'un avocat qui t'a été assigné d'office, si tu souhaites t'opposer à notre décision. Tu as des questions ? me demande-t-elle.

Sans surprise, je ne réponds pas. Ils sortent tous deux de ma chambre alors qu'une infirmière entre afin de continuer à me surveiller. Je soupire bruyamment. Alors comme ça, je vais me faire interner chez les fous ? Comme si ma situation n'était pas assez merdique… Remarque, je pourrai m'opposer à leur décision, mais pour ça il faudrait que je parle, que je leur révèle mon nom… Et c'est hors de question.

Dans le fond, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, que je sois enfermé dans cette chambre ou dans une autre. Alors je me résigne et me laisse tomber dans cette brume maintenant quotidienne. Je passe toutes mes journées dans cet état de semi-conscience. Je me contente d'être là et d'attendre je ne sais quoi, un miracle, une échappatoire, n'importe quoi qui me permettrait de sortir de cette torpeur. En tout cas, l'univers a décidé d'écouter mes prières, puisqu'en début d'après-midi entre un homme de petite taille aux cheveux noir ébène et aux yeux couleur acier que je reconnais instantanément.

 _Levi_

Il vrille son regard au mien et me lance :

« Salut gamin »

* * *

 **Bon, je m'excuse pour cette fin assez sadique pour vous, et aussi un peu cliché mais bon j'ai pas pu résister :3**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand paraitra le prochain chapitre, je ferai au plus vite mais comme je suis en train de réviser pour mon bac je ne promets rien …**

 **Si vous avez un avis, une critique ou simplement envie de me faire part de votre ressenti, n'hésitez pas, les reviews sont là pour ça je vous répondrai avec plaisir !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous (toutes ? j'ignore s'il y a aussi des mecs qui lisent cette fic, j'ai plus l'impression que les fics ereri attire les filles ^^)**

 **Je dois avouer que je me surprends moi-même de publier la suite si vite, on est presque à un chapitre par semaine ! (un record pour moi) D'ailleurs enfin un chapitre avec une taille correcte ! Et surtout l'introduction de notre cher (petit) Levi…**

 **Merci à ma petite ombre pour la bêta.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, Bonne lecture** !

* * *

\- TSk

Ma langue claque contre mon palais. Fichu quatre'yeux, me demander un service et oser me faire attendre !

Je fulmine intérieurement lorsqu' elle arrive enfin en criant :

\- Levi !

\- T'es à la bourre, répliqué-je agacé.

\- Désolé, ça c'est éternisé avec mon dernier patient, le pauvre … Sa mère l'a abandonné, tu l'aurais vu, il était dans un état, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça !

Je soupire avec lassitude :

\- Hanji, le secret médical, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Elle rigole à ma remarque et nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Comment une folle comme elle a pu devenir psychiatre reste un mystère. Selon moi, c'est plutôt elle qui aurait besoin d'une thérapie…

On retrouve Pétra dans l'aile réservée à la psychiatrie, elle n'appartient pas à ce service mais puisque c'est elle qui a convaincu la binoclarde de prendre en charge ce patient, elle a été chargée de nous transmettre le dossier. Elle nous salue rapidement avant de nous récapituler la situation.

\- C'est un inconnu, on ne connait ni son nom, ni son âge précisément. Grace à ses radios, on a pu néanmoins estimer qu'il avait entre quinze et dix-sept ans. Il semblerait qu'il ait essayé de se suicider en sautant du toit d'un immeuble de cinq étages. C'est un passant qui l'a trouvé à demi-mort. Il a de multiples fractures et a subi une ablation de la rate, mais aucune complication post opératoire n'est à signaler. Néanmoins, il est clairement un danger pour lui-même. Il s'est taillé les veines peu de temps après être sorti du coma. On l'a alors transféré en psychiatrie, et depuis il refuse de s'alimenter, on a du passer à la nutrition parentérale. Depuis son admission, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, et refuse de quitter sa chambre ou même son lit.

Je sens à son ton qu'elle compatit pour ce gosse et voudrait l'aider. Alors qu'elle continue d'échanger des informations médicales avec Hanji, je m'approche de la double porte vitrée qui donne sur la chambre du patient. Je l'observe et me fige instantanément.

Car ce gamin, je le connais.

Je dois avouer que je ne vois pas le Eren tel que je le connaissais autrefois. Sa peau ordinairement hâlée est à présent blafarde. Il est extrêmement maigre, et je peux apercevoir les os de son visage émacié. Mais ce qui me fait le plus frissonner, ce sont ses yeux. Ses yeux verts qui brillaient en permanence, semblent à présent éteints. Deux orbites vides ou plus rien ne se passe, comme si toute volonté avait quitté le corps auquel ils appartiennent. Et ce sont eux, pourtant, qui m'ont permis de reconnaître le morveux. Une seule question m'obsède alors que je contemple ce qu'il reste de lui.

 _Comment_ _?_

Comment ce fichu gamin hyperactif a-t-il pu se transformer en « ça » ? Une coquille vide, un fantôme, maintenu en vie artificiellement. Mon cœur se serre alors que je maudis ce monde. Je l'ai toujours su, ce monde est pourri, mais mon dégout atteint des sommets quand je vois ce qu'est devenu ce gamin, _mon gamin._

Je continue de l'observer, alors que je me laisse lentement aspirer par le flux de mes souvenirs. J'avais croisé ce regard vert hypnotisant pour la première fois il y a douze ans, lorsque je vivais encore à Shiganshina avec mon alcoolique d'oncle. J'avais huit ans lorsque Kenny avait du s'occuper de moi, suite au décès de ma mère. Grandir avec un ivrogne qui semblait toujours tremper dans des affaires pas nettes n'était peut être pas le meilleur environnement possible pour un enfant, mais il était le dernier membre de ma "famille" en vie, et j'avais rapidement appris à m'adapter.

Les Jaeger habitaient la maison face à la notre, et lorsque qu'ils m'avaient proposé contre rétribution de garder leurs enfants de temps en temps, j'avais accepté. L'idée ne m'enchantait pas particulièrement, passer mes soirées à m'occuper de deux morveux me faisait même royalement chier, mais j'avais besoin d'argent. J'avais alors commencé à me rendre chez eux trois fois par semaine pour garder Mikasa, alors âgé de huit ans, ainsi qu'Eren, cinq ans. Si leur fille adoptive ne m'avait posé aucun problème particulier, ce gamin en revanche, c'était une autre histoire **.**

Il s'agitait tout le temps, se bagarrait, et ne tenait jamais en place plus de cinq minutes avant de faire une connerie. J'avais rapidement perdu le compte du nombre de fois où j'avais du le soigner suite à une bagarre. Il ne gagnait pratiquement jamais, mais il n'abandonnait jamais non plus. Il avait une détermination sans faille qui luisait au fond des deux émeraudes qui lui servait d'yeux.

Bizarrement il avait développé une sorte d'admiration pour moi, et bien que je le rembarre continuellement, il continuait de revenir vers moi. Je le revoyais encore surgir à l'improviste, son éternel sourire flottant sur son visage comme si ma présence à ses côtés était le plus beau des cadeaux que je pouvais lui faire. J'avais fini par m'habituer à ce sourire qui me réchauffait le cœur et ne m'étonnais même plus lorsqu'il traversait la rue à tout moment de la journée, afin de passer du temps avec moi.

Il amenait toujours avec lui sa bonne humeur, et arborait en permanence un immense sourire qui parvenait à éclairer mon quotidien. Il avait une vision innocente, presque naïve de ce monde, et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais pris d'affection pour ce morveux aux yeux trop expressifs. J'avais naïvement espéré qu'il parvienne à préserver cette candeur et innocence, presque insupportable.

J'étais parti pour la fac l'année suivante, mais je me souvenais encore de ses prunelles au vert magnétique et de son éternel sourire radieux. Il ne m'avait pas réellement manqué, sinon j'aurais pu essayer de le retrouver. Savoir simplement qu'il existait était suffisant. Savoir que dans ce monde, il restait encore une lumière, une lueur d'espoir qui persistait, me tranquillisait.

De ce sourire inoubliable, il n'en restait plus aucune trace sur le visage que je revoyais pour la première fois, en plus de dix ans. Ce monde, cette vie, avait détruit cet « ange » comme se plaisait à l'appeler sa mère.

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je sursaute lorsqu'Hanji me rejoint et s'exclame :

\- Bon, je crois qu'il est tant d'aller faire connaissance avec notre inconnue !

Alors qu'elle pose sa main sur la poignée, j'arrête son geste :

\- Attends, je voudrais lui parler seul.

Elle arque un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de t'intéresser à mes patients…

\- Ouais, mais là je suis son avocat, il faut bien que je m'entretienne avec lui et essaye de connaitre son avis sur son internement, c'est bien pour ça que je suis ici non ?

\- Bon très bien, dit-elle sceptique alors que j'entre dans la chambre.

Je vrille immédiatement mon regard au sien, un bref éclat illumine ses yeux lorsqu'il me reconnait, avant de disparaitre aussitôt.

Je lance alors :

« Salut gamin »

Je hausse légèrement les sourcils face à son manque de réaction, c'est une première, lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler tout le temps.

J'avance dans la pièce et m'arrête lorsque je me retrouve face à lui. Il m'observe les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

\- Je suis l'avocat qui a été désigné pour te représenter, si tu souhaites t'opposer à la décision des médecins concernant ton admission en hôpital psychiatrique.

Il continue de me fixer l'air surpris.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Il se mure dans son silence et fuit mon regard, me faisant lâcher un soupir exaspéré, fichu gamin trop lent !

\- Eren !

Il tressaille lorsque je prononce son prénom, il relève alors les yeux, semble sur le point de dire quelque chose puis se ravise finalement, provoquant de nouveau un soupir irrité de ma part.

Très bien, s'il veut jouer à ce petit jeu …

\- De toute manière ça n'a plus d'importance, si je suis là c'est parce que l'hôpital n'a pas pu trouver un responsable légal pour donner son consentement, mais il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème maintenant. Je voulais te laisser une chance de t'expliquer mais puisque tu refuses de parler …

Je fais mine de ressortir, et me dirige vers la porte, lorsqu'un murmure suspend mon geste.

\- Non…

\- Non, répète-t-il plus fort de sa voix rendue rauque par son silence prolongé, je refuse que tu leur dises mon nom.

Je me retourne lentement et me retrouve de nouveau face à lui.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Il agite doucement la tête de gauche à droite, l'air confus, dans le fond peut-être que lui-même ne sait pas pourquoi…

Néanmoins, ça ne change rien, il est toujours mineur, si mes souvenirs sont exacts –ce dont je ne doute pas- il doit à présent avoir dix-sept ans ce qui signifie que :

\- Tu n'as pas voix au chapitre, tu es soumis à l'autorité de ton représentant légal.

Son visage se durcit dans une expression féroce que je ne lui connaissais pas, à l'entente de mes mots. Je continue néanmoins :

\- Si tu refuses de coopérer, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider.

Il semble alors réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Tu es mon avocat, non ? Alors dans ce cas, je t'interdis de révéler mon identité !

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, gamin. Je suis peut-être tenu au secret professionnel, mais rien ne m'empêcherait de dire que j'ai communiqué ton identité à l'hôpital avant de te rencontrer. Qui plus est, je ne suis pas encore officiellement ton avocat, je suis là en consultant pour l'hôpital afin d'assurer que tu as eu l'opportunité de t'opposer à leur décision.

\- Non … souffle-t-il.

Il regarde partout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire tout en répétant : « Je refuse, Non…, Je refuse ».

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, morveux, ça ne relève pas de ta décision mais de celle de tes parents.

Un sourire amer se dessine sur son visage.

\- Mes parents ? Ma mère est morte Levi, claque-t-il. Quant à mon père je ne pense pas qu'il aie, ne serait-ce que remarqué mon absence… Peut-être que si, après tout le lycée a du l'appeler, mais je doute que ça l'intéresse !

Alors c'est donc ça, il n'a plus personne sur qui compter, plus personne pour l'encadrer et le contrôler, c'est un électron libre.

Cependant, il reste une personne qui, j'en suis certain, ne l'aurait jamais laissé tombé.

\- Et ta sœur ?

Toute colère s'évanouit instantanément de son visage pour se transformer en une expression peinée, alors qu'il répond dans un murmure :

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de ça… De toute manière, elle ne peut pas m'aider, personne ne le peut.

Alors il est bien livré à lui-même. Une idée germe alors dans mon esprit et je reprends :

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas encore ton avocat mais celui de l'hôpital. En d'autres termes… Je ne serais le tien que dans le cas où tu acceptes d'être interné.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte ! s'écrit-il.

Une lueur de détermination s'allume dans son regard, éclairant ses yeux d'un éclat nouveau.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas je consens aussi à devenir ton avocat, mais sous certaines conditions. La première, tu ne dois révéler à personne que je connaissais ton identité avant d'entrer dans cette chambre. Ensuite tu devras suivre la thérapie d'Hanji et t'investir pleinement dedans. Et enfin, tu dois me promettre de ne plus essayer de porter atteinte à tes jours.

Il s'apprête à répliquer mais je l'en empêche d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce sont mes conditions, et elles sont non négociables, soit tu les acceptes et dans ce cas je m'engage à ne pas divulguer ton identité, soit tu refuses et je contacte ton père.

Son poing se contracte, serrant ses draps alors qu'il détourne le regard, furieux. Puis il relève soudainement la tête et me fixe, ses yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi ? murmure-t-il. Quelle importance si je vis ou si je meurs ? Je ne suis rien, je ne mérite pas autant d'attention… Sa voix se brise.

Il continue de me fixer comme s'il espérait une réponse de ma part.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! s'écrit-il le visage déformé par la rage.

C'est vrai ça…

Quelle importance pour moi ? Certes, je tenais à ce gamin au sourire insolent, mais il n'existe plus. La personne que j'ai en face de moi n'a en commun avec _lui_ que ses yeux. A la réflexion, c'est un inconnu, alors pourquoi m'obstiner et risquer ma carrière pour le protéger ?

\- Qui sait ? Je crois que je n'aimerais pas ça.

Il me dévisage, confus, ne semblant pas comprendre ou je veux en venir.

\- Que tu meures… Idiot.

« Alors, reste en vie gamin », soufflai-je presque imperceptiblement avant de sortir, le laissant éberlué.

.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Quoi ? Grognai-je en guise de réponse à Hanji qui me regarde incrédule.

\- Ça fait un mois qu'il est ici et il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Et au bout de seulement quelques minutes avec toi, il parle ?

\- Il a du comprendre que c'était dans son intérêt.

Elle me regarde dubitative, avant de balayer l'air d'un revers de la main, comme pour dire « Aucune importance ».

\- Est-ce que tu as réussi à obtenir son nom ?

\- Seulement son prénom : Eren.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Pétra. Ça ne te ressemble pas Levi. Généralement, tu refuses que tes clients gardent pour eux la moindre information, et tu ne serais pas parvenu à obtenir le nom d'un enfant ?

\- Détrompe-toi, je connais effectivement son nom complet, mais il m'a interdit de le communiquer à l'hôpital, ou à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

\- Mais il est mineur, s'obstine-t-elle.

\- Peu importe, il est mon client, je suis tenu de garder toutes les informations qu'il accepte de me confier pour moi, même son identité s'il le souhaite.

\- Et sa famille ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour lui, on a le devoir de les informer !

\- Oh, parce que tu crois que ça les intéresse ? Dis-je sarcastiquement en haussant les sourcils.

Elle me regarde, confuse. Je soupire alors et lui explique :

\- Dis-moi, si ton fils disparaissait pendant un mois, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

\- Eh bien… Elle semble réfléchir. Je suppose que j'irais voir la police.

\- Exactement, tu lancerais un avis de recherche et ferais tout pour le retrouver, or tu m'as bien dit qu'aucun signalement correspondant à sa description n'avait été enregistré, autrement dit …

\- Ils s'en fichent, terminât-elle penaude.

J'acquiesce à sa triste conclusion.

\- Enfin, dans le fond peu importe, il a accepté d'intégrer l'établissement d'Hanji, c'est le principal.

\- Super ! s'exclame la binoclarde surexcitée. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller me présenter alors !

Décidément, son manque de professionnalisme me consterne, et dire que c'est une des meilleurs psychiatres du pays …

Elle s'élance vers la porte, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer son nouveau patient, mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

\- Essaye d'y aller doucement, Ok ?

Elle semble surprise de ma requête mais hoche néanmoins la tête avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

.

Qu'est-ce qu'il S'était passé ? Est-ce que je venais vraiment d'accepter d'être interné, et surtout de rester en vie ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?

Certes, je ne voulais pas que Levi révèle mon identité, mais de là a lui promettre de ne pas recommencer… J'ai beau essayer d'y réfléchir, je ne comprends toujours pas ma propre décision. Après tout, s'il avait contacté mon père, celui-ci se serait empressé de me faire sortir d'ici en faisant jouer ses relations et aurait catégoriquement refusé de me faire interner. Jamais mon père n'aurait pris le risque d'entacher sa réputation en ayant un fils aliéné, peu importe si c'était dommageable pour mon état de santé. Quelle importance que j'en souffre, s'il parvient à conserver son image parfaite ? Après tout, ça ne l'a jamais dérangé avant…

« Sauver les apparences »… Si mon père avait une devise, c'était bien celle-ci, surtout qu'il excellait dans l'art de la dissimulation et du mensonge. Après tout, aux yeux de tous, ma mère était morte suite à un "accident domestique".

 _Morte._ Ce mot résonne douloureusement dans ma tête. J'avais essayé de ne plus y penser depuis mon arrivée dans cet hôpital, de ne plus _l'écouter_ , en me réfugiant dans cette brume. Mais maintenant que j'ai pleinement repris conscience, je ne peux plus y échapper.

 _Tu ne peux pas m'oublier comme ça Eren, Après tout c'est de ta faute … Tu mérites de souffrir, de payer pour ce que tu m'as fait mon chéri._

J'essaye d'ignorer cette petite voix dans ma tête, en me concentrant sur ma discussion avec Levi. Néanmoins, cela me ramène sur une question toute aussi épineuse. Pourquoi ai-je accepté de rester en vie ?

Je pensais avoir abandonné, être prêt, j'étais persuadé d'avoir perdu tout espoir. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était là, je me suis sentais différent, je me suis senti de nouveau en vie, comme si sa seule présence suffisait à rallumer cette flamme, auparavant éteinte en moi.

Non ! Je n'ai pas le droit, je ne dois pas, et ne mérite pas de vivre !

Je ne veux plus ressentir cette souffrance, je ne veux pas que ça recommence … A quoi bon lutter lorsqu'on a déjà perdu la guerre ?

 _Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Tu gâcheras tout encore une fois, tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ? Pense à ta sœur, libère-la de ce fardeau …_

Oui… Je ne dois plus être un poids pour elle. Je n'ai jamais pu l'aider ou la protéger. Pourtant c'était mon rôle, je suis son frère. Mais c'est elle qui m'a toujours protégé, elle qui m'a sauvé la vie ce jour là…

Je n'ai jamais pu lui rendre la pareille, mais je peux au moins lui faire ce cadeau. Bien sûr, je suppose qu'elle souffrira au début mais elle finira par comprendre que c'était pour le mieux.

Je balaie la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un quelconque objet coupant. J'avais presque oublié où j'étais. Il n'y a bien entendu aucun objet dangereux dans une chambre du service psychiatrie, et même si c'était le cas je suis toujours attaché au lit.

Que faire alors ? Me mordre la langue ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Après tout, se suicider dans un hôpital rempli de médecin prêts à voler à mon secours n'est pas facile… Mais une fois interné, ce sera encore plus difficile. J'inspire alors un grand coup avant de me préparer à me mordre de toutes mes forces. Je m'apprête à refermer la mâchoire sur ma langue lorsqu'un visage aux prunelles magnétiques s'impose avec force à mon esprit.

« Tu dois me promettre de ne plus essayer de porter atteinte à tes jours » « Je crois que je n'aimerais pas ça… que tu meures » « Alors, reste en vie gamin »

Ses dernières paroles résonnent dans ma tête.

 _Fais-le, sinon il sera trop tard._

Je sais… Mais j'ai fait une promesse à Levi…

Mes quelques secondes d'indécision suffisent pour qu'une jeune femme à la queue de cheval désordonnée surgisse dans ma chambre en s'exclamant :

\- Ohayō Eren !

Elle s'approche vivement de moi et me tend la main, avant de réaliser que je suis sanglé au lit et donc dans l'incapacité de la lui serrer. Elle glousse en se rendant compte de sa maladresse et me prend alors directement la main avant de se présenter :

\- Je suis Hanji Zoé, directrice de la clinique Maria où tu seras pris en charge. Levi m'as informé que tu ne t'opposais pas à ton internement, c'est une bonne chose, le faire contre ta volonté ne t'aurait pas aidé, il est essentiel que tu souhaites aller mieux ! Tu seras transféré d'ici quelques heures, le temps pour moi de régler quelques détails administratifs et tu pourras sortir d'ici.

Je hoche lentement la tête, essayant d'assimiler les informations qu'elle me communique.

\- Concernant tes frais d'hospitalisation, ils seront pris en charge par la clinique, tout comme tes futurs frais médicaux puisque tu es mineur. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

Elle me fixe intensément, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par comprendre qu'elle attend une réponse de ma part. Après près d'un mois à ignorer les interrogations des médecins, je crois que j'ai fini par perdre l'habitude d'une discussion normale.

 _Ça n'avait pas l'air de te poser problème lorsque tu parlais avec Levi._

Je chasse cette pensée d'un mouvement de la tête, puis me racle la gorge et sors finalement : « Non ».

Elle m'adresse un sourire surexcité et soupire de soulagement.

\- Ouf ! J'ai eu peur que tu refuses de nouveau de parler, ça aurait rendu ton suivi difficile… Enfin, j'aurais pu essayer de communiquer par geste, mais ça aurait été difficile, ou alors j'aurais pu essayer ces fameuses électrodes qui permettent de lire dans les pensées, mais ça aurait coûté très cher…

Elle continue de parler, semblant oublier ma présence, se contentant de réfléchir tout haut. Elle relève finalement la tête tandis que je l'observe, éberlué.

\- Oh désolé Eren… J'ai tendance à m'emballer rapidement et à trop parler. Enfin cessons de divaguer !

Elle se redresse et se dirige vers la porte.

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes, ne bouge pas. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, dit-elle avec malice avant de sortir.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette femme ? Elle est vraiment directrice d'un établissement psychiatrique ? Pourtant, en parlant avec elle, on pourrait croire que c'est une patiente… Où peut-être que la folie est contagieuse ? Elle aurait passé tellement de temps avec ses patients qu'ils auraient fini par déteindre sur elle. Oui, c'est probablement ça. En tout cas, je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler sa clinique ! Et dire que je vais y vivre …

Je soupire résigné. De toute manière, comme elle l'a dit, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, et puis la situation ne peut pas être pire n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Alors ? Ça vous a plus ? Je l'espère en tout cas…**

 **Si le chapitre vous avez aimé le chapitre(ou non d'ailleurs) laissez une review, c'est un peu mon " carburant" donc plus il y en as plus j'écris vite la suite, donc a vous de voir ;)**

 **A la prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Salut ! Ahhh je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier, j'avais dit que j'essaierai de faire un chapitre par semaine et résultat, je sors un chapitre par mois… Je vais blâmer les examens pour ce retard et d'autre souci qui ont retardé la publication du chapitre. Au passage, j'ai eu mon bac ! Et avec une mention, aucun rapport avec l'histoire, j'en conviens, mais je suis tellement contente que j'avais envie de le dire :3 Enfin bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et vous souhaitent une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je regarde le jour qui décline lentement par la fenêtre. Le Dr. Zoé m'avait dit qu'elle reviendrait d'ici quelques minutes mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures que j'attends.

Un mouvement en périphérie attire alors mon attention, Pétra se tient sur le seuil de la porte, semblant hésiter à le franchir. Je lui adresse un sourire encourageant, toute distraction est la bienvenue.

Elle me renvoie mon sourire et se décide finalement à entrer.

\- Hanji m'a dit que tu allais être transféré en début de soirée, alors je voulais te dire au revoir. M'assurer que tout irait bien pour toi.

Surpris, je la fixe quelques instants. On ne s'est pourtant pas côtoyé longtemps, à peine une journée. Elle semble néanmoins réellement s'inquiéter pour moi. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas pourquoi, et ça me met légèrement mal à l'aise. Je réponds donc gêné :

\- Eh bien… Merci, tout va bien.

Un silence inconfortable flotte quelques secondes, je me décide alors à dire la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit afin de combler ce vide.

\- Vous connaissez le Docteur Zoé ?

\- Ne l'appelle surtout pas comme ça devant elle, rigole-t-elle doucement. Elle préfère se considérer comme une amie de ses patients, alors appelle-la Hanji, et inutile de me vouvoyer, Eren.

J'acquiesce et me reprends.

\- Tu connais Hanji ?

\- C'est beaucoup mieux ! Et pour répondre à ta question, Hanji était dans la même fac que moi. A vrai dire, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te prendre en charge…

\- Oh, Je vois.

J'hésite : est-ce que je suis censé lui être reconnaissant de m'aider à me faire interner ? Je suppose que oui, elle souhaitait probablement m'aider.

\- Merci.

Son visage s'éclaira à l'entente de mes mots.

\- En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu peux parler ! Même si je suis assez surprise, je pensais qu'il te faudrait suivre une longue thérapie avant d'accepter de communiquer.

\- Levi m'a vite fait comprendre que garder le silence n'était pas dans mon intérêt, alors…

Elle fronce les sourcils à l'entente de son prénom. Merde. Officiellement, c'est mon avocat… j'aurais surement du l'appeler Maitre Ackerman, ou quelque chose du genre. Si elle découvre qu'on se connaissait, il pourrait avoir de graves problèmes…

De toutes façons, le mal est fait, alors inutile de revenir sur mes paroles, cela serait encore plus suspect. J'essaye donc de garder une expression neutre, et change rapidement de sujet.

\- Hanji m'a dit qu'elle revenait rapidement mais j'ai l'impression d'attendre depuis des heures… Est-ce que tu sais ce qui prend autant de temps ?

Elle m'explique alors qu'Hanji souhaitait attendre qu'il fasse nuit, avant de me transporter, afin d'éviter que je sois trop rapidement confronté au monde extérieur. Elle pense donc que je suis si faible ?

\- Ils ont peur de quoi ?! Que ça m'effraie ? Je ne suis pas un petit animal fragile qu'il faut protéger !

Elle a un mouvement de recul involontaire face à ma soudaine agressivité.

J'inspire profondément afin de m'inciter au calme. Inutile de m'énerver pour si peu, Hanji se montre prévenante c'est tout, elle veut éviter tout incident.

 _Elle pense que tu es faible… Incapable de t'adapter au monde. Mais tu n'es pas comme ça n'est-pas ? Ne lui fais pas confiance, elle te ment, Levi te ment, tout le monde te ment._

La ferme !

Je secoue violement la tête, sous le regard interloqué de Petra.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas du crier comme ça.

Elle me rassure rapidement, m'affirmant qu'avec ce que je traverse, il est compréhensible que je sois sur les nerfs.

Elle quitte ma chambre alors qu'un groupe de personnes, parmi lesquelles j'aperçois Hanji, entre.

Des infirmiers s'approchent de moi avec une camisole de force. Mais Hanji les arrête avant qu'ils ne me la passe de force. Face à mon regard étonné, elle m'explique :

\- Si on veut pouvoir avancer ensemble, il faut qu'on ait confiance l'un en l'autre Eren, alors t'emmener attaché comme si on allait en prison ne me semble pas être une bonne base. Je peux te faire confiance pour ne rien faire d'idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Confiance. Ce mot résonne étrangement dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me l'accorde d'emblée, que ce soit ma sœur ou mes amis, ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment fait confiance…

 _Ils avaient raison, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as failli rompre ta promesse faite à Levi il y a quelques minutes, il a eu foi en ta parole et tu l'as trahi … Tu ne mérites pas la confiance des autres…_

\- Eren ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je cligne fébrilement des paupières, m'efforçant de me ressaisir, et fais taire cette petite voix pernicieuse dans ma tête.

Hanji me fixe, la mine inquiète. Je crois que je me suis perdu dans mes réflexions, je me force alors à répondre :

\- Oui, ça va, vous pouvez me faire confiance, mais tout dépend _d'elle_ ne lui faites pas confiance à _elle_ …

Elle hoche lentement la tête à l'entente de mes paroles, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

\- Très bien, mais qui est _elle_?

Hein ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? _Elle ?_

Face à ma confusion, elle me rassure en souriant :

\- Ce n'est pas grave Eren, nous aurons tout le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Tu arrives à marcher ?

J'acquiesce et tente de me mettre sur mes jambes, dont les plâtres ont été retirés quelques jours auparavant. Malheureusement, j'avais refusé d'écouter -comprenez par là ignorer- les médecins qui me conseillaient d'effectuer la rééducation nécessaire suite à mon immobilité forcée. Après plus d'un mois d'inactivité, mes jambes ne sont donc pas en état de me soutenir. Ce pourquoi je tombe violement. Un infirmier me rattrape in extremis, m'évitant une chute humiliante et me rassoit sur le lit. On me propose de prendre un fauteuil roulant mais je refuse catégoriquement. Je ne suis pas un infirme !

Hanji s'approche alors de mon lit et me prend la main tout en me disant :

\- Je comprends ton refus Eren, mais ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse d'accepter que tu aies besoin d'aide. Tu ne peux pas marcher pour le moment, et tu n'y peux rien, alors accepte qu'on te soutienne pour le moment, ok ?

Je bougonne quelque chose d'indistinct. Ses arguments sont valables, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être raisonnable pour le moment, bien que le manque d'alternative me pousse à hésiter. Devant mon air buté, Hanji ajoute :

\- De toutes façons, si tu refuses le fauteuil, on devra te transporter sur un brancard. Alors c'est à toi de voir…

Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur son visage tandis que le mien se décompose. Elle n'oserait pas ?! Mais son air malicieux me fait penser le contraire. Alors à contre cœur, je m'assois dans le fauteuil. Hanji se place derrière moi, et me pousse vers la sortie. Nous montons ensuite dans une voiture. Afin de tempérer ma mauvaise humeur, elle m'assure que je pourrais prochainement me tenir sur mes jambes sans aide, à condition que je suive la rééducation correctement. Pour achever de me rassurer, elle me propose durant d'utiliser d'ici la des béquilles, ce que je m'empresse d'accepter.

C'est donc soutenu par lesdites béquilles que je descends du véhicule, et découvre mon nouveau foyer.

Sans le panneau à l'entrée, sur lequel on peut lire « Clinique Maria », rien ne laisse penser que je suis face à un centre de psychiatrie, ce qui me surprend.

Je m'attendais à une vielle bâtisse délabrée comme j'en avais vu dans de nombreux films d'horreur. Mais l'établissement est en très bon état et ressemble plus à un manoir qu'à un hôpital. L'impression de pénétrer dans un vieux château me fait tout de suite aimer l'endroit, avec ses grandes baies vitrées, ses moulures bordant l'entrée principale ainsi que les murs de briques jaunis par le temps. Une large allée de pavés blancs, bordés de buis taillés en carré, mène à un double escalier. Bien que je ne parvienne pas à le voir depuis la rue, je devine la présence d'un jardin situé derrière le bâtiment.

Hanji, qui remarque ma surprise ainsi que mon admiration pour ce cadre si particulier pour un hôpital, m'explique qu'il s'agit de l'ancienne demeure de sa famille qu'elle a transformé en clinique à la mort de ses parents.

\- C'est un petit centre, on accueille tout juste une vingtaine de patients, mais ça permet d'être plus proche d'eux, d'établir un véritable contact !

J'entends à son ton qu'elle tient à ce lien avec ses patients. De toute évidence, elle est passionnée par son travail et s'investit pleinement dedans. Bien qu'un tel dévouement soit remarquable, cela me rappelle désagréablement mon père. Lui aussi était dévoué corps et âme à son travail, délaissant sa famille. Cette pensée me fait grimacer, et je demande impulsivement :

\- Tu as de la famille Hanji ?

Ma question semble la surprendre, mais elle me répond néanmoins.

\- Je n'ai pas d'enfant qui attende après moi à la maison, si c'est le sens de ta question, mais j'ai un fiancé.

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle est psychiatre… Sous ses airs de folle surexcitée, elle est visiblement très perspicace.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre quoi que ce soit de négatif… C'est juste que je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un parent qui pense plus à son travail qu'à ses enfants…

Elle me rassure d'un sourire, et nous nous dirigeons vers la clinique tandis qu'elle continue :

\- J'ai bien conscience que mon travail serait un frein à une vie familiale. Mais je n'ai aucun désir de l'abandonner pour le moment, ma vie me convient comme elle est, et je ne me sens pas prête à être mère.

-Bien que l'expérience puisse être intéressante… ajoute-t-elle l'air pensif.

\- Et ton fiancé ?

\- Est-ce qu'il est d'accord avec moi sur le sujet des enfants ? Ou est-ce qu'il n'en a pas assez de m'attendre à la maison ?

\- Les deux…

\- Tu es bien curieux, dis donc…

Elle m'adresse un grand sourire et s'exclame :

\- C'est une très bonne chose, tu dois avoir l'esprit scientifique, comme moi ! Pour répondre à ta question, on n'a jamais vraiment envisagé la question pour le moment, on avisera quand le temps viendra. Quant à mon absence, je doute qu'il la remarque puisse qu'il travaille avec moi, c'est un des psychiatres de l'établissement.

\- Oh !

\- Et oui, avec un travail aussi prenant il est habituel de fréquenter une personne sur son lieu de travail. Ainsi, on peut s'investir pleinement sans pour autant délaisser son compagnon.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

Arrivés au bas de l'escalier, nous sommes rejoints par un homme en tenue d'infirmier à la carrure imposante, et aux long cheveux blonds ramenés en chignon à l'arrière de son crane. Il me salue avec chaleur, et me dit s'appeler Erd. Grâce à son aide, je parviens à monter les escaliers et à atteindre la porte d'entrée. Nous arrivons dans un vaste hall, dont la décoration moderne contraste avec l'apparence du bâtiment.

\- Désolé Eren, mais nos chemins se séparent ici, je te laisse au bon soin d'Erd. Installe-toi tranquillement ce soir, on discutera plus tard de ton séjour ici, déclare Hanji, avant de se diriger vers une porte au-dessus de laquelle on peut lire « Administration ». Erd se tourne alors vers moi.

\- Bien, Eren. Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter, la plupart des résidents ont déjà rejoint leur chambre à cette heure-ci, alors il faudra attendre un peu avant de te présenter.

\- Combien de patients accueillez-vous ?

\- Avec toi, douze. Et inutile de me vouvoyer.

Il m'entraine à sa suite dans un couloir. Il m'explique comment est organisé le bâtiment. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouve l'aile administrative, où se trouve le bureau d'Hanji, ainsi qu'une salle où l'on prend les repas et une autre faisant office de salle commune. Le premier étage est réservé aux consultations médicales.

Il m'informe qu'il y a, en plus d'Hanji, un psychologue répondant au nom d'Auruo Bossard qui a, tout comme elle, sa salle de consultation à cet étage. Enfin, le dernier niveau comporte les chambres des différents pensionnaires. C'est à cet étage qu'il m'emmène et m'introduit dans ma nouvelle chambre. Elle est suffisamment grande pour accueillir deux personnes bien qu'il n'y ait qu'un seule lit. Elle ressemble vaguement à une chambre d'hôtel, avec ses murs crème, son parquet blanc et sa décoration sobre. A l'opposé du lit, se trouve deux grandes fenêtres. Je m'en approche et découvre que l'une d'entre elles est en réalité une porte. Elle donne accès à un petit balcon et me permet ainsi d'observer le parc autour de l'établissement. Je ferme les yeux, laissant l'air de la nuit m'apaiser. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'étais pas sorti. A la réflexion, je ne m'étais pas trouvé dehors, depuis cette nuit-là… Je fronce les sourcils, remarquant quelque chose d'anormal. J'appelle :

\- Erd !

Il me rejoint sur le balcon et me demande ce qui ne va pas.

\- C'est juste que…

J'inspire un grand coup et me décide enfin.

\- C'est vraiment un hôpital psychiatrique ?

\- Pour être précis, il s'agit d'une clinique mais le principe est le même. Pourquoi cette question ?

Je me passe nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et lâche finalement :

\- J'ai sauté du toit d'un immeuble de cinq étages il y a un mois afin de me suicider, et vous me mettez dans une chambre avec un balcon ? Mais vous êtes totalement inconscient ! C'est pas possible, on dirait une invitation !

A ma grande surprise, il éclate de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que j'ai dit…

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se calme et me répond :

\- Beaucoup de gens qualifient Hanji d'inconsciente, de folle ou d'irresponsable en effet. Moi je vois plus ça comme une marque de confiance de sa part. Mais c'est peut-être aussi un test…

\- Un test ?

\- Si tu sautes du deuxième étage il y a très peu de chances que tu y restes. En revanche, on sera fixé sur tes intentions, si tu souhaites aller mieux ou si tu as abandonné. Dans ce dernier cas, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Enfin, nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard. Essaye de te reposer ce soir, ta journée risque d'être chargée demain. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit cette nuit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler avec les boutons près de ton lit, c'est moi qui suis de garde. Demain matin en revanche, ce sera mon collègue Gunther qui viendra s'occuper de toi, ou bien une des aides soignantes. Tu as des questions ?

Je fais « non » de la tête, encore abasourdi par ses paroles. Il quitte ma chambre tandis que je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Où est-ce que j'ai atterrit ? Un hôpital ou l'on vous invite presque à vous suicider afin de déterminer vos motivations ? Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que les patients qui sont fous ici, visiblement le personnel médical est aussi complètement taré…

.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, les premières lueurs de l'aube pointent à peine. Les faibles rayons du soleil caressent ma peau en diffusant une douce chaleur. Je soupire d'aise. Dans ma chambre à l'hopital, il n'y avait qu'une petite lucarne qui me permettait à peine de voir l'extérieur.

Je me lève lentement, prends mes béquilles et sors sur le balcon. Le froid de décembre me fait frissonner, mais je m'habitue lentement, et au bout de quelques minutes je ne tremble plus. J'en profite pour contempler la vue qui s'offre à moi. A présent qu'il fait jour, je peux distinguer les limites du parc, et ses détails. Il est assez vaste, si l'on tient compte du fait que cet endroit est supposé être une demeure familiale. Il est parcouru de nombreuses allées, bordées d'arbres. Je suppose que le paysage doit être magnifique en été, mais en cette saison, les arbres dépourvus de feuille rendent ce paysage étrangement mélancolique.

\- Eren ?

Je me retourne à l'entente de mon prénom. Une femme aux courts cheveux blonds se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer, je suis Nanaba, une des aides-soignantes. Tu veux bien rentrer s'il te plait ?

J'acquisse en la suivant. Un plateau repas est posé sur la console à côté de mon lit. Elle me demande de retourner m'allonger. Je m'exécute pendant qu'elle m'interroge :

\- D'après Hanji, tu n'as rien avalé depuis un mois, c'est bien ça ?

Vraiment ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué. Mes souvenirs de ces dernières semaines sont assez flous, comme entourés d'une brume épaisse. Mais maintenant qu'elle le dit, c'est vrai que je n'ai rien mangé pendant cette période. Je baisse les yeux sur mes poignets. De fines cicatrices roses se dessinent dessus, mais je ne m'y attarde pas, et remonte au niveau du dos de ma main. Un pansement l'entoure, me rappelant la perfusion qui, hier encore m'alimentait.

\- Je… C'est exact, finis-je par répondre.

Elle dépose le plateau sur mes jambes. Mon petit-déjeuner est constitué de deux tranches de pain complet et d'un verre d'eau.

\- C'est assez léger…

\- Tu dois te réhabituer à manger normalement. Si tu reprenais une alimentation normale trop rapidement, ton corps ne le supporterait pas. Prends bien ton temps, mâche lentement, et surtout ne te force pas.

Je prends délicatement une des tranches et la porte à ma bouche. Suivant ses conseils, je mastique lentement la nourriture. La sensation est assez étrange, il semblerait que j'ai perdu l'habitude du gout des aliments. Je me force tout de même à avaler, provoquant une irritation dans ma gorge. Je bois de l'eau afin de faire passer cette désagréable sensation et continue de manger, sous l'œil approbateur de Nanaba.

\- En temps normal, on ne sert pas les repas dans les chambres. Mais étant donné que tu es arrivé dans la nuit, tu n'as pas pu être présenté aux autres. On a donc préféré attendre un peu, afin de ne pas trop les surprendre.

Tout en parlant, elle dépose sur mon plateau un petit gobelet contenant différentes pilules.

\- Ce sont des vitamines, m'explique-t-elle.

 _Ne l'écoute pas ! Ne prends pas ses cachets, on ne peut pas savoir ce que c'est réellement, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance._

\- Je n'en veux pas !

Je balaye d'un geste du bras, le plateau, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ohhh ! Tu es bien énergique dès le matin, Eren… dit une voix amusée dans mon dos.

Hanji se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sur un signe de tête de sa part, Nanaba s'éclipse, nous laissant seuls. Un sentiment de honte m'envahit. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je sais que je m'emporte facilement mais de là à me m'énerver pour des vitamines…

Elle s'assoit sur mon lit, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher mes jambes, et se saisit de ma main qu'elle sert doucement. Ce contact dure seulement quelques instants mais me calme instantanément. D'un ton détaché, elle me demande :

\- Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

Je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas reparler de cet "incident". Elle a peut-être l'air d'une folle au premier abord, mais elle semble tout de même garder un certain tact avec ses patients.

\- Je vais…

J'hésite, je ne peux pas dire que je vais bien. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas comment je vais…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de dire que tu vas bien, si ce n'est pas ce que tu ressens Eren. D'ailleurs, si tu me disais que tu allais bien, je ne te croirais pas. J'espère simplement que tu te sens plus à l'aise ici que dans l'hôpital.

Je confirme d'un hochement de tête, qui semble la satisfaire. Elle se relève et part dans le couloir, avant de revenir avec un petit tas de vêtements.

\- Je te laisse te préparer, retrouve-moi en bas lorsque tu seras prêt, il est temps que je te présente aux autres… Tu arriveras à prendre ta douche seul ?

\- Pas de problème, assuré-je.

\- Très bien, si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à nous appeler, OK ?

J'acquisse et elle sort de la pièce. Je me dirige alors vers la porte permettant d'accéder à la salle de bain. Tout comme la chambre, la pièce est décorée dans des tons clairs, et sobres. Je me glisse sous la douche et profite du contact de l'eau sur ma peau. J'essaye de me détendre, augmentant le plus possible l'eau chaude. « Il est temps de te présenter aux autres ». J'angoisse… Non pas que je sois timide ou bien peureux, mais rencontrer des personnes qui ont été envoyées à l'asile stresserait n'importe qui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma douche produit l'effet escompté et c'est plus serein que je rejoins Hanji dans le hall d'entrée, ayant au préalable revêtu le jean ainsi que le t-shirt blanc en coton qu'elle m'a fourni.

Elle m'emmène vers la salle qu'Erd avait désignée comme étant la salle commune. C'est une vaste pièce aux murs gris nacré. De larges fenêtres se situent de part et d'autre, rendant l'endroit lumineux et permettant d'admirer le parc. Des fauteuils et canapés en tissu blanc sont répartis dans différents endroits, créant des espaces plus intimistes. Il y a aussi des chaises et des tables en bois clair sur lesquels se situent des fleurs d'un bleu clair. Enfin, je remarque la présence d'un piano dans un coin de la pièce.

Une dizaine de personnes sont réunies ici. Certains ont un comportement que je qualifierais de normal, jouant aux échecs ou discutant. Mais d'autres me font totalement flipper. Par exemple, un homme est assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce et semble en pleine méditation tandis qu'une blonde au regard froid et calculateur se tient en retrait et semble observer les faits et gestes de chacun.

\- Minasan ohayō ! s'exclame Hanji, attirant l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce. Onze paires d'yeux se mettent à me dévisager, certains avec curiosité, d'autres avec indifférence et ennui.

\- Je vous présente Eren, il va rester avec nous quelques temps, je compte sur vous pour lui faire un bon accueil !

Elle ponctue sa demande d'un clin d'œil qui me laisse présager le pire…

Elle repart aussitôt, me plantant comme un idiot dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'attention qu'ils m'accordent se dissipe rapidement, chacun retournant à ses occupations. Je m'avance alors, et m'assois dans un fauteuil vide près de la fenêtre. Un long soupir m'échappe. Dans quel situation me sui-je encore mis ?

J'ai cette désagréable impression d'être le seul saint d'esprit dans cet établissement.

\- Bonjour, dit une voix douce, me tirant de mes ruminations.

\- Je suis Christa, enchantée de te rencontrer !

\- Eren.

\- Je sais, Hanji vient de le dire.

Mince... J'ai l'air d'un idiot maintenant. Je me passe nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. A mon grand désespoir, Christa semble décider à me tenir compagnie, puisqu'elle s'installe dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

Elle est plutôt jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombent au niveau des épaules, et ses grands yeux bleus, même si elle n'est pas mon genre.

Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous. Les interactions sociales, c'est définitivement pas mon truc… A l'exception d'Armin et Mikasa, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. Non pas que je n'aime pas les autres, mais je suis incapable de tenir une conversation sans dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Une mauvaise habitude qui a d'ailleurs tendance à m'attirer des ennuis.

\- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est directe. Mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie, ce pourquoi je réponds :

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

Ma réponse semble lui faire de la peine, et je ressens un vague pointe de culpabilité. Ce sentiment est vite balayé lorsqu'elle saisit un de mes poignets et s'exclame horrifiée, en désignant les longes cicatrices qui le parcourent :

\- Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Je me dégage vivement et lance :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Je t'ai rien demandé, alors dégage !

Elle tente de se rapprocher.

\- Mais fous-moi la paix, bordel !

Ses grands yeux se remplissent de larmes alors qu'elle part en courant.

Merde. Je me suis encore emporté ! Enfin… elle l'avait bien cherché aussi. De quel droit se permet-elle de me demander ce genre de choses alors qu'on vient de se rencontrer ?

L'autre blonde au regard scrutateur et froid se met alors à me fixer intensément, provoquant un frisson le long de mon échine. Regarder les gens avec un regard aussi meurtrier devrait être interdit… Je lui lance :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais arrêter d'agir comme un crétin égoïste …

Sérieusement ? Elle me cherche ?

Je me lève et réplique.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Regarde autour de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Mes yeux parcourent la pièce, avant de retomber sur son expression ennuyée. Ses deux prunelles d'un bleu glacial capturent les miennes alors qu'elle reprend.

\- On est dans un hôpital psychiatrique, les personnes qui t'entourent sont toutes là pour une raison. Elles ont des problèmes mais elles luttent, elles sont toutes ici pour guérir.

Son regard se fait de plus en plus dur au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

\- Essaye un peu de penser à ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir avant de détruire des mois d'efforts et de thérapie. Ils ne sont pas là pour que tu passes tes nerfs dessus.

Ces mots me font l'effet d'une gifle, et je reste là éberlué alors qu'elle s'éloigne lentement l'air blasé. Je ne l'avais pas compris, ou plutôt je n'avais pas essayé de comprendre…

J'étais parti du principe que j'étais entouré de fous, que j'étais le seul sain d'esprit ici -personnel médical inclus- mais j'avais tort.

Toutes les personnes ici veulent avancer, dépasser leur maladie, elles se battent pour survivre.

\- Attends !

Elle se retourne, l'air blasé.

\- C'est juste que…

Je me passe nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et reprends :

-Je suis désolé, avoué-je contrit.

\- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois aller t'excuser, idiot.

Elle s'apprête à repartir mais je l'intercepte de nouveau.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu t'appelais.

Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné en attendant sa réponse. Elle me regarde de haut en bas, semblant juger si je vaux la peine qu'elle me réponde, et sort finalement :

\- Annie, Annie Leonhart.

* * *

 **Ça y est Eren est officiellement interné ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, et j'essaierai de pas mettre encore un mois pour écrire un chapitre ^^' Review ?**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Salut !**

 **Pfiouu** **, j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai jamais à finir ce chapitre, d'où le léger retard, (enfin, je n'ai pas mis un mois cette fois-ci, c'est déjà ça)**

 **Sérieusement ce chapitre m'a épuisé, j'ai réécrit certains passages trois fois en** **pov** **levi** **, puis** **pov** **eren** **, avant de le modifier, j'en pouvais plus** **x** **) ça m'a même empêché d'écrire pour mon autre fic… Mais au moins il est fini et le résultat final me convient enfin ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi :3**

 **Update : Ce chapitre est à présent corrigé, vous ne devriez donc plus saigner des yeux x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Alors Eren, comment se passe ta première journée ?

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée alors que j'avais ma première séance avec Hanji. Sa salle de consultation était -comme on pouvait s'y attendre avec elle- atypique. On était loin des clichés véhiculés par les films, avec un sofa et une bibliothèque. La pièce était située à l'arrière de la clinique, et ressemblait plus à une véranda qu'à un cabinet médical. Une partie des murs étaient vitrée ainsi que le plafond permettant aux maigres rayons du soleil d'hiver de passer. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une petite table blanche avec des chaises assorties, qui ressemblait étrangement à du mobilier de jardin.

Je devine que cette pièce avait probablement été conçue pour être un jardin d'hiver, comme le témoignent les nombreuses plantes et fleurs, disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Le seul élément "normal" pour un lieu médical, est le bureau où Hanji était assise avant mon entrée. Nous sommes à présent tous deux assis face à face, la table nous séparant. Devant mon silence, elle répète sa question pour me sortir de mes pensées :

\- Alors Eren, comment se passe ta première journée ?

Elle m'adresse un sourire bienveillant. Je soupire et avoue :

\- Pas très bien.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je passe nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. Je sais que je suis totalement en tort sur ce coup-là, j'ai agi comme un idiot, alors maintenant, je dois en assumer les conséquences.

\- J'ai parlé avec deux filles, Christa et Annie. Et hum… Disons que j'ai peut-être fait pleurer Christa…

Elle hausse les sourcils, visiblement surprise.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Elle a commencé à me bombarder de questions, et je l'ai assez mal pris. Et puis elle voulait savoir ce qui m'était arrivé.

D'un geste, je désigne mes cicatrices aux poignets.

\- Je vois… Je peux comprendre ta réaction, c'était légèrement indiscret de sa part, étant donné que vous venez de vous rencontrer.

Elle rajuste ses lunettes et continue.

\- Néanmoins, il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit le lieu où tu te trouves. Nous sommes un établissement psychiatrique, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Les personnes avec qui tu parles ont toutes des problèmes plus ou moins graves. Certaines, comme Christa, sont très sensibles. Tu ne le sais surement pas, mais pour elle, faire connaissance avec de nouvelles personnes est très difficile, elle s'est visiblement fait violence pour venir te parler. N'oublie jamais que tu es avec des personnes fragiles psychologiquement, alors essaye de te contrôler, ok ?

\- Oui, Annie m'a dit un truc du même genre.

\- Annie était une de mes premières patientes, elle a l'habitude des personnes qui réagissent comme toi.

Comme moi ? Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'elle sous-entend...

Elle retrouve son air enjoué et me sourit amicalement.

\- Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait. Tant que tu ne recommences pas, ça ne devrait pas poser problème. Sinon, de quoi veux-tu parler ? Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par me parler de toi, ce que tu aimes faire… Ta famille ?

Je me crispe à l'entente du mot famille. Hanji le remarque et enlève ses lunettes tout en se penchant vers moi.

\- Tu sais, tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous, déclare-t-elle, l'air soudain grave.

Elle semble sincère, mais je reste sceptique. Ce n'est pas que je refuse de lui confier des détails sur ma vie -à l'exception de ma famille bien sûr, c'est le seul sujet que je refuse d'aborder- mais j'ai peur qu'en lui confiant trop de choses, elle découvre qui je suis et contacte mon géniteur.

\- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Eren. Qui tu es n'a aucune importance pour moi.

Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

\- Je m'explique. Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais je n'ai pas d'intérêt particulier à découvrir ton identité. Je ne suis pas de la police, je suis ton médecin, mon rôle est de t'aider à aller mieux. Alors si tu estimes qu'il faut que tu restes loin de ta famille, je respecterais ton choix.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Cependant, je pense que tenir les membres de ta famille à l'écart est une mauvaise idée. Tu auras besoin de soutien dans les prochains mois et ils pourraient t'aider. A moins qu'ils ne me contactent d'eux-mêmes, je ne communiquerais pas ton identité à qui que ce soit.

J'hésite quelques instants, mais décide finalement de faire confiance à Hanji. Je commence donc à lui parler de moi et de ma vie. Bien sûr, aucun sujet important n'est abordé pour le moment, on se contente de discuter. Hanji a vraiment un don pour mettre à l'aise son interlocuteur et très vite, j'oublie que je suis en consultation. A mon grand soulagement, elle ne mentionne plus ma famille, et pose uniquement des questions légères comme mes passions, ma scolarité, mes amis.

\- J'aime beaucoup la musique. C'est ma passion, j'ai fait de la guitare pendant cinq ans, et ma mère avait l'habitude de jouer du piano.

\- C'est important d'avoir une passion, surtout ici, les journées peuvent parfois sembler longues si on manque de distractions. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y a un piano dans la salle commune. Est-ce que ta mère t'a appris à en jouer ?

Mon regard s'assombrit. Je ne parle jamais de ma mère. Sentant mon malaise, Hanji n'insiste pas. Je décide alors de détourner la conversation. Remarquant les diplômes accrochés au mur -seul rappel des compétences médicales d'Hanji- je l'interroge sur l'université où elle est allée. Elle m'annonce fièrement :

\- J'ai obtenu à l'institut Chōsa Heidan un diplôme d'études spécialisées en psychiatrie de l'adolescent. Ce qui fait de moi un docteur en médecine, quoi qu'en dise Levi, ton avocat. Il est d'ailleurs allé à la même fac que moi, il devrait donc admettre que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme légalement, et non en droguant l'examinateur comme il le prétend, mais…

Elle repart dans un de ses monologues. Je n'essaye pas de la suivre, un détail de son discours ayant attiré mon attention. Elle dit que Levi est allé à la même université qu'elle… Pourtant, dans mes souvenirs, il m'avait dit qu'il irait à Sentaku Ikan. C'était à cause de la distance qui séparait mon ancien quartier Shiganshina et cette université qu'il avait dû partir. En comparaison, l'institut Chōsa Heidan était proche. S'il y était allé, il n'aurait pas eu à partir. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

\- Pardonne-moi Eren, je crois que j'ai recommencé, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je hoche vaguement la tête, absorbé par mes réflexions.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu sembles distrait.

\- C'est juste que je croyais que Levi était allé dans une autre université.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Et merde ! J'ai encore fait une gaffe. J'oublie tout le temps que Levi et moi ne sommes pas censés nous connaître… Je réfléchis aussi rapidement que possible afin de trouver une justification valable.

\- Pétra m'avait dit que vous étiez allées à la même fac toutes les deux. C'est pour ça que je pensais que Levi était allée dans une autre université, sinon elle l'aurait mentionné…

Mouais. Pas très convainquant. Elle a d'ailleurs l'air sceptique. Elle ne s'attarde cependant pas sur la question, et je remercie intérieurement sa nature distraite.

La séance touche presque à sa fin lorsqu'elle me dit :

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi d'ici la prochaine consultation. Essaye d'aller parler aux autres patients, de connaitre leur histoire, leur passé, leur vécu.

Face à mon air sceptique, elle ajoute :

\- Je sais que ça peut sembler bizarre comme démarche, vu que tu ne les connais pas, mais c'est très important. Apprendre à parler de ses problèmes est une étape importante. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois prêt en sortant d'ici, ne t'en fait pas. Mais profite de leurs expériences, ils pourront vraiment t'aider. Et puis, tu les aideras aussi.

J'accepte, décidé à donner une réelle chance à Hanji et sa thérapie, si ça peut me permettre d'aller mieux…

.

Au déjeuner, je décide d'aller voir Christa afin de m'excuser, j'ai vraiment agi comme un crétin.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Eren. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément facile de s'adapter à un nouvel environnement… Alors tout va bien, m'assure-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Rassuré, je m'assois avec elle, et on commence à discuter. Je remarque qu'Annie assise seule un peu plus loin, nous lance de discrets coups d'œil. Elle m'adresse un signe approbateur de la tête. Elle n'est peut-être pas si froide, après tout…

\- T'es peut-être pas si idiot, en fin de compte… déclare-t-elle lorsqu'elle passe devant nous en sortant.

Je lui adresse un sourire radieux. Elle semble surprise, mais retrouve vite son expression neutre, ce qui me provoque un léger rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demande Christa.

\- Elle me rappelle quelqu'un…

\- Un ami à toi ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Je reste évasif. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut dire que Levi et moi sommes amis. Je le considérais plus comme un grand frère à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il est pour moi. En fait, je ne sais même plus qui il est. Je connaissais Levi lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Aujourd'hui, il a probablement changé. D'ailleurs, même lorsque nous étions proches, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Il a toujours été mystérieux, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme… Son charme ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? On parle de Levi, là. D'accord, il a toujours été beau, mais de là à le trouver charmant… Je secoue vivement la tête afin de chasser mes pensées et me reconcentre sur Christa.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien faire un tour avec moi ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

Elle accepte et je l'entraîne vers la sortie. Le froid nous empêche de s'aventurer profondément dans le parc. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc qui borde l'allée principale. Un silence gênant s'installe alors que je réfléchis à la manière dont je pourrais formuler ma question. Je me vois mal lâcher : « Hanji m'a dit que ça serait une bonne idée d'interroger les autres patients sur leur maladie. Du coup, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené dans une maison pour les fous ? » Je sais que je manque généralement de tact, mais après ma bourde de ce matin, je ne peux pas me permettre de recommencer. J'hésite encore quelques secondes avant de me lancer :

\- Hum, voilà. En fait, Hanji m'a conseillé de discuter avec toi afin de savoir ce qui t'as amené ici. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je comprendrais…

Christa m'adresse un sourire bienveillant qui la fait étrangement ressembler à un ange.

\- Je m'en doutais, c'est la première "mission" qu'Hanji donne aux nouveaux arrivants. Ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me pose aucun problème d'en parler, au contraire, c'est important de le faire.

\- Je souffre d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Il y a deux "moi" en quelque sorte, Christa Lentz et Historia Reiss. Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu parler de ce genre de choses ?

\- Oui, quelques fois, mais seulement dans des œuvres de fiction. La plupart de mes informations sont probablement fausses…

Elle acquiesce.

\- En effet, mais dis-moi quand même ce que tu penses savoir. Ça sera plus simple pour t'expliquer.

Je réfléchis rapidement. A part Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, je n'y connais pas grand chose.

\- De ce que je sais, une personne pourrait avoir deux identités sans avoir conscience qu'elles cohabitent.

\- C'est plus ou moins ça. Mais il y a différents niveaux de cette maladie. Dans mon cas par exemple, j'ai toujours eu conscience de ma double personnalité. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amnésie lorsque je devenais Christa ou Historia, je savais ce que je faisais.

Elle inspire profondément et commence son récit.

\- Mon père était un riche homme d'affaires et ma mère était sa maîtresse. Lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, il l'a abandonné afin d'éviter le scandale d'un enfant illégitime. Mais ma mère était amoureuse de lui, et elle a refusé de le laisser partir. Alors même s'il refusait de me reconnaître comme sa fille, elle m'a donné son nom de famille : Reiss. Malgré ça, mon père n'a jamais accepté de me rencontrer et a cessé de voir ma mère. Mon existence était une source d'embarras pour lui… Ma mère en est devenue folle et m'a accusée de les séparer. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que mon être à commencé à se scinder en deux, lorsqu'être Historia devenait trop difficile, je devenais Christa.

Elle m'adresse un sourire peiné et détourne le regard.

\- Dit comme ça, je dois te sembler pathétique… J'ai provoqué ma propre maladie en m'inventant une nouvelle identité au lieu d'affronter mes problèmes. Mais s'il te plaît, ne me juge pas trop durement… À l'époque, je ne parvenais pas à trouver ma place, j'avais l'impression que personne n'aimait Historia, ma famille me rejetait. C'est pour ça que Christa est née. Grâce à elle, j'avais droit à une autre chance. Elle était différente d'Historia, elle, les gens l'appréciaient…

Je pose ma main contre la sienne dans un geste que j'espère réconfortant. Je la force à me regarder dans les yeux et déclare :

\- Je ne te trouve pas pathétique. Au contraire, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de fort, tu as fait ce qui te semblait être le mieux pour toi. Tu n'es pas responsable de ta maladie, ce sont ceux qui t'on rejetée qui le sont.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

\- Ah, mais non ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !

J'essuie rapidement ses larmes. Si Annie apprend qu'elle pleure encore à cause de moi, il y a peu de chances que j'y survive…

\- Excuse-moi…

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas. J'ai une tendance à l'hyper sensibilité. Ce que tu m'as dit me fait plaisir, et ça m'a touchée, me rassure-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Soulagé, je lui laisse quelques minutes afin qu'elle se ressaisisse, avant de l'inciter à reprendre.

\- À l'époque, lorsque j'étais Christa, j'allais souvent dans un bar du centre-ville. Je suis devenu amie avec une des serveuses, mais elle a rapidement compris qui j'étais vraiment. Un jour, elle m'a confrontée et m'a forcée à tout lui avouer. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle se moquerait de moi, et qu'elle me rejetterait comme ma famille l'avait fait.

Son regard s'éveille et semble s'illuminer.

\- Mais j'avais tort. C'est grâce à elle que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Elle m'a permis de comprendre que je n'avais pas à choisir entre être Christa ou Historia. Les deux font partie de moi. Elle m'a convaincue de me faire interner afin de pouvoir être soignée. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ça…

Un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous, mais pas un de ces silences qui a besoin d'être comblé. Un silence agréable qui me permet d'intégrer son histoire, tandis qu'elle semble plongée dans ses souvenirs.

\- Il y a tout de même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas…

Elle m'interroge du regard.

\- Si ton véritable nom est Historia, pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais appeler Christa ?

\- Parce que c'est sous ce nom que j'ai rencontré Ymir, la personne la plus importante à mes yeux.

Je souris malicieusement et lui demande :

Et depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

Elle rougit joliment.

\- Je… On n'est pas ensemble.

\- Tu sais, je suis gay… Alors tu n'as pas à avoir honte avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas honte ! En fait, on s'est fait une promesse… Je suis encore trop instable pour le moment, mais lorsque je serais assez forte pour sortir d'ici…

J'acquiesce d'un air entendu. Ymir a l'air d'être une personne exceptionnelle, je me demande si je la rencontrerais un jour…Je commence à frissonner, et Christa me propose de rentrer. J'accepte, mais décide de retourner dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin de m'isoler. Je monte mécaniquement les escaliers tout en repensant à l'histoire de Christa… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec la mienne. Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'on ressent lorsque notre famille nous rejette.

Mis à part l'incident du premier jour, ma première semaine se déroula sans accroc. Je fis rapidement connaissance avec les autres patients. La plupart d'entre eux sont comme moi des adolescents, ce qui, à la réflexion, semble plutôt logique puisque c'est la spécialité d'Hanji.

Suite à ma discussion avec Christa, celle-ci m'avait poussé dès le lendemain à lui raconter ma propre histoire. Elle m'avait écouté patiemment alors que je relatais les événements du mois dernier. J'avais bien sûr omis de raconter mon passé, elle a semblé comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas en parler et n'avait pas insisté.

Un après-midi, elle m'entraîna dans un coin de la salle commune où se tenaient quatre personnes, qu'elle me présente comme ses amis. Elle m'installe d'autorité sur un fauteuil, tandis que ses amis se présentent.

Une grande fille rousse aux taches de rousseur me sourit amicalement et commence :

\- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Eren. Je m'appelle Hannah. Je suis ici parce que je suis en dépression depuis la mort de mon mari, Franz.

J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise. Comment pouvait-elle évoquer une telle chose aussi facilement ? Et à un parfait inconnu, qui plus est…

Un homme blond prend alors la parole.

\- Je suis Thomas, enchanté… Je suis ici car je suis bipolaire !

Il avait accompagné sa déclaration d'un grand sourire. Son voisin se tourne vers moi et me serre la main tout en se présentant à son tour.

\- Samuel, mais tu peux m'appeler Sam. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai été amputé d'une jambe. C'était il y a quelque mois, dans un accident de voiture. Depuis, je souffre du syndrome du membre fantôme.

Son ton était neutre comme s'il racontait une simple anecdote.

Enfin, une petite brune aux cheveux tressés se tourne vers moi.

\- Mina Carolina, je suis ici, car j'ai des TOC, ce qui fait que je suis un danger potentiel, pour moi et pour les autres.

Elle m'adresse un sourire désarmant.

Christa éclata d'un rire cristallin devant mon air ébahi.

\- N'aie pas l'air si surpris, Eren. Je t'avais dit qu'Hanji demandait toujours aux nouveaux de se renseigner sur nos maladies respectives. Ne crois pas qu'on prenne ça à la légère, mais disons qu'on a l'habitude.

J'acquiesce, encore un peu secoué par leurs révélations successives. Me rendant compte qu'ils me fixent tous, je m'éclaircis la gorge.

\- Hum… Je suis ici, car j'ai tenté de me suicider… deux fois précisé-je.

Anxieux, je les observe, appréhendant leurs réactions. Mais rien ne se produit, ils continuent de me fixer l'air attentif. Soulagé, je continue :

\- Suite à ça, j'ai cessé de parler pendant près d'un mois, et mes médecins ont décidé qu'il valait mieux m'interner.

Christa m'adresse un sourire encourageant.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait du bien de le dire à voix haute ?

Je lui souris en retour et confirme. Je me sens libéré d'un poids. Je sens qu'ici, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer un rôle, de prétendre que je vais bien. Ces personnes sont comme moi, elles peuvent comprendre ce que je ressens, et surtout, elles m'acceptent tel que je suis.

 _Est-ce que tu es sûr qu'ils t'accepteraient toujours s'ils savaient ce que tu as fait,_ _Eren_ _?_

Je frissonne au son de ce sinistre rappel. C'est vrai, s'ils savaient ce que je t'ai fait…

\- Eren ?

La voix de Christa résonne étrangement.

\- Eren, tout va bien ?

Son ton inquiet me fait revenir à la réalité. Une sensation, le long de ma joue, attire mon attention. Depuis quand suis-je en train de pleurer ?

\- Je…, excuse-moi je… je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment.

Je m'éclipse rapidement alors qu'elle se met à murmurer d'une voix doucereuse.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuis ?_

Je tente de l'ignorer.

 _Tu ne peux pas me fuir,_ _Eren_ _, tu ne peux pas échapper à ce que tu as fait…_

\- Tais-toi !

Mon cri résonne dans le couloir, alors que j'aperçois un grand homme brun. Je reconnais Gunther, l'un des infirmiers.

Il accourt vers moi et me demande, la mine soucieuse :

\- Eren ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ?

\- Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Je… Non, tout va bien.

Il semble sceptique.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Hanji ?

Je fais non de la tête et m'éloigne en direction de ma chambre. Heureusement, il ne tente pas de me retenir.

Je monte les escaliers, en m'efforçant de penser à autre chose. Je croise Annie qui ne m'accorde pas un regard, et se dirige vers la salle de consultation d'Auruo, le psychologue.

Je n'ai pas encore réussi à aller lui parler de sa maladie. Etant donné son expression froide, j'ai supposé qu'elle souffrait de dépression. Néanmoins, Christa a laissé entendre qu'elle aurait des difficultés à gérer la violence et qu'elle aurait envoyé plusieurs personnes à l'hôpital… Ce qui me donne encore moins envie d'aller lui en parler.

Je suis surpris qu'elle ait des consultations avec Auruo. Hanji m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle était l'une de ses plus anciennes patientes. Son cas est peut-être plus grave et nécessite d'être traité par un psychiatre et un psychologue…

Enfin, si elle allait réellement mal, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait été internée ici. J'aime bien Hanji, et discuter avec elle est agréable, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes sur ses compétences médicales.

Je ne m'en plains pas spécialement, mais nous n'abordons jamais de sujet important lors de nos séances. La dernière ressemblait plus à un interrogatoire sur mes goûts vestimentaires. Bien que j'admette la nécessité de me constituer une nouvelle garde-robe, je me demande en quoi cela est censé m'aider à aller mieux… Lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre, je découvre avec surprise une guitare posée sur le lit. Je m'approche et me saisis du mot posé dessus.

J'ai trouvé ça dans la réserve, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser ! Hanji.

Je souris et me saisis délicatement de l'objet. Je remercie intérieurement Hanji, lorsque mes doigts entrent en contact avec les cordes. C'est une sensation familière et agréable. Je commence à jouer quelque notes, d'abord incertaines. Mes mains deviennent plus sûres et je commence inconsciemment à jouer une mélodie familière. Elle résonne étrangement dans la pièce, je suis habitué à l'entendre sur une guitare électrique. Celle-ci est une folk, c'est déjà mieux qu'une acoustique, et je m'estime heureux de pouvoir rejouer. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu, mais la musique m'avait manqué.

Je ferme les yeux, me laisse envahir par la musique, et commence à chanter.

 _ **Just one spark is all it takes**_ [1]

 _Juste une étincelle, c'est tout ce qu'il faut_

 _ **I tried so hard but all goes up in flames**_

 _J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces, mais tout est parti en fumée_

 _ **This is not the way that I thought I would turn out to be**_

 _Je ne pensais que je deviendrais comme ça_

 _ **Tried to get but all that I got Was more insanity**_

 _J'ai essayé mais tout ce que j'ai eu fut plus de démence_

 _ **Broken everything that I touched Just gone against me**_

 _J'ai brisé tout ce que j'ai touché, et cela se retourne contre moi_

 _ **I can't get away**_

 _Je ne peux pas m'échapper_

 _ **From the fire that burns inside, consuming**_

 _Ce feux qui brûle en moi me consume_ _ **  
I fight to stay alive but I can't breathe**_

 _Je me suis battu pour rester en vie, mais je ne peux pas respirer_ _ **  
The voices scream, the enemy takes over everything**_

 _Les voix crient, mon ennemi prend le contrôle_ _ **  
This is the madness in me**_

Ma main se crispe sur les cordes lorsque je réalise le sens des paroles. J'ai envie de me gifler. J'aurais dû choisir une autre chanson pour commencer. Peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux… En tout cas pas une chanson qui me rappelle désagréablement ma propre situation.

De vifs applaudissements me font me retourner. Hanji se précipite vers moi, l'air surexcité. Mais je la remarque à peine, mon regard est entièrement tourné vers l'autre personne qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte : Levi.

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres. Mais c'est si rapide que je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé…

\- Plutôt pas mal, pour un morveux. Par contre « Madness in me » ? Dans une maison de fous ?

\- Leviiiii ! Ne parle pas comme ça de mes patients ! s'exclame Hanji, outrée.

\- Je faisais référence au personnel médical. Comparés à toi, ils sont parfaitement sains d'esprit…

Hanji fait mine de bouder, une attitude qui se veut surement attendrissante, mais que je trouve plus flippante venant d'elle…

\- Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais ! Je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien pour toi Eren, mais visiblement un certain nain grognon a soudainement décidé de s'intéresser à mes patients…

Elle s'éclipse tandis que j'éclate de rire à l'entente du surnom de Levi, ce qui me vaut un regard noir de sa part. C'est vrai qu'un nain grognon, ça le caractérise plutôt bien.

Je pose délicatement la guitare sur mon lit, soucieux de ne pas l'abîmer, et reporte mon attention sur Levi. Je suis pris d'une incontrôlable envie de sourire. Levi a toujours eu cet effet-là sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir si tôt !

Ma voix résonne étrangement dans la pièce. Je dois avoir l'air d'un gamin surexcité…

\- Comment ça, "ce que je fais là"… Je suis ton avocat non ? Quoi de plus normal que je vienne te voir, réplique-t-il, visiblement blasé par ma question stupide selon lui.

\- Donc tu es ici, pour des raisons strictement professionnelles. Pourtant, Hanji avait l'air surprise de te trouver ici…

Il fronce les sourcils face à mon air malicieux, mais je continue.

\- Admets-le, Levi. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi…

\- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, gamin.

\- Tu dis ça avec tellement d'aplomb que je pourrais presque te croire…

Un grondement lui échappe.

\- Oï, tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, t'es suffisamment grand pour que je te frappe, maintenant…

J'ignore son avertissement.

\- C'est vraiment a-do-ra-ble.

Visiblement, c'est le mot de trop, puisqu'il s'approche de moi à grand pas. Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à sentir le coup tomber.

Mais la douleur ne vient pas. A la place, je sens sa main ébouriffer mes cheveux. Une douce chaleur se propage dans mon corps alors que les souvenirs remontent. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça quand je l'embêtais un peu trop à son goût… Il accompagne tout de même son geste d'une pichenette sur mon front qui me fait grimacer.

\- Idiot, lâche-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il s'installe sur la chaise du bureau et me fait face.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais, Skillet.

J'ai été assez surpris qu'il reconnaisse la chanson. Je n'aime pas verser dans les clichés, mais le métal, c'est plutôt ce qu'on écoute lorsqu'on est en pleine crise d'adolescence, Levi lui, doit avoir près de trente ans…

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, gamin.

Un long silence fait suite à sa déclaration. Dans le fond, il n'a pas tort… Je connaissais un adolescent, et encore, connaitre est un bien grand mot. Il était ma "baby-sitter", même s'il n'a jamais apprécié d'être qualifié ainsi.

J'observe Levi plus en détail. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis le temps. La même coupe de cheveux, le même air blasé, sa peau est toujours aussi lisse. A croire que le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur lui. Pourtant, l'impression qu'il renvoie est différente, il y a une lueur dure dans ses prunelles, que je ne lui connaissais pas.

J'ancre mon regard au siens, et me perds dans un tourbillon bleu et argent. Ses yeux sont fascinants, ils semblent constitués de métal liquide.

Un claquement de langue agacé me fait revenir à la réalité. Je détourne le regard et rougis légèrement, me rendant compte que je le fixe avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Levi se redresse et je sens la tension monter d'un cran dans la pièce. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer.

Il soupire, l'air résigné et lâche :

\- J'ai des nouvelles de ton père.

* * *

 **Désolé… Vraiment je ne suis pas sympa avec mes clifhangers à deux balles x) Mais le chapitre était déjà long et aussi par souci de compréhension, il fallait que je le stoppe.**

 **Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis soulagée d'avoir fini ce chapitre…**

 **Vraiment, il a failli me tuer** **x** **)**

 **J'avais tellement de choses à dire, entre le début de thérapie d'** **Eren** **, vous présenter les autres patients, et aussi l'histoire de Christa… De base, il devait aussi contenir une grosse révélation à savoir ce qui est arrivé à la mère d'** **Eren** **, mais il n'y avait plus de place pour elle… Malheureusement donc, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu de lecteurs en route, surtout ceux qui veulent beaucoup de** **levi** **x** **eren** **à chaque chapitre. Je veux dire** **cette fic** **est clairement un** **ereri** **, mais il y a d'autres choses que je veux développer, et d'autres couples, comme** **le Ymir/Christa** **dont vous avez eu un léger aperçu.** **  
**

 **Et puis je veux prendre le temps de construire leurs relations, je rappelle que Levi connaissait** **Eren** **lorsqu'il avait cinq ans… Ce serait limite malsain s'ils se tombaient dans les bras. Mais promis, Levi devrait tout de même être présent dans chaque chapitre, je sais qu'il vous manque lorsqu'il est absent (et à moi aussi d'ailleurs).**

 **Ah et aussi, je n'ai pas mis la traduction des mots en japonais, vous êtes libre d'aller chercher le sens vous-même : cela pourrait même vous donner un indice sur l'avancement de l'histoire, donc c'est à vous de voir ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une** **review** **, même un : salut, j'aime bien. Ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

 **[1]** **Bon, je suppose que la majorité d'entre vous sait parler anglais, mais au cas où j'ai préféré mettre la traduction. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas** **100%** **fidèle parce que le mot-à-mot c'était assez moche, (déjà que la traduction n'est pas super jolie) mais l'idée générale est là. Pour ceux qui veulent écouter la chanson, c'est** _ **Madness**_ _ **in**_ _ **me**_ **de** _ **Skillet**_ **.**

 **J'espère qu'on ne tombe pas trop dans le cliché de l'ado rebelle qui écoute du métal, si c'est le cas, j'en suis navrée. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais j'écoutais cette musique en écrivant et je trouvais que les paroles s'appliquaient vraiment bien à** **Eren** **, et puis je suis fan de** _ **Skillet**_ **du coup, je n'ai pas pu résister :3**


End file.
